Blood, Fight & Tears
by Boy Zx
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah siswa kelas dua yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah khusus pria yaitu Konoha Gakuen, sekolah tempat para berandalan. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk menguasai sekolah tersebut?


**Blood, Fight Tears**

Naruto

Desclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gaje, typo, OC, OOC, bahasa gak baku, dan yang terpenting Gak Suka Gak Usah Baca.

Rate: M

Genre: Action, Friendship, Adventure, Romance.

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah siswa kelas dua yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah khusus pria yaitu Konoha Gakuen, sekolah tempat para berandalan. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk menguasai sekolah tersebut?

.

.

.

**_Chapter 1_**

.

.

.

Konoha Gakuen.Reputasinya bahkan mengaum di prefektur lain sebagai sekolah nakal yang paling terkenal. Konoha Gakuen terbagi menjadi banyak faksi. Salah satunya adalah Taka, Taka adalah salah satu faksi yang diketuai oleh murid kelas 2A, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan penguasa Konoha Gakuen saat ini.

Dan ada beberapa faksi lain yang menjadi saingan Tim Taka salah satunya adalah Green Monster kelas 2B yang diketuai oleh dua bersaudara yaitu Maito Guy dan Rock Lee. Kemudian ada Hatake Kakashi pemimpin kelas 3A, dia adalah salah satu orang terkuat di Konoha Gakuen bahkan sang penguasa sekolah saat ini tidak bisa mengalahkannya, dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menguasai Konoha Gakuen karena menurutnya itu tidaklah penting. Dan ada beberapa faksi kuat lainnya lagi.

Kembali ke Sasuke, dia disebut sebagai penguasa sekolah karena berhasil membuat faksi kuat yang ada di sekolah berpihak padanya. Anggota-anggota Tim Taka adalah ketua dari faksi kuat sebelumnya antara lain adalah Hyuuga Neji pemimpin kelas 3D, dia merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Aburame Shino pemimpin kelas 1C, dia adalah tangan kanan Sasuke. Kabuto pemimpin kelas 2D yang juga merupakan sahabat Sasuke sewaktu dari SMP. Kemudian ada Jugo murid kelas 3C, dia dulunya adalah musuh Sasuke namun karena kalah dalam duel maka dengan terpaksa dia menjadi pengikut Sasuke.

**.**

**. **

**. **

Pagi hari yang cerah di Kota Tokyo terlihat banyak orang berlalu lalang dijalan. Terlihat seorang pemuda berdiri didepan pintu gerbang dengan tulisan 'Konoha Gakuen', setelah beberapa saat terdiam di depan pintu gerbang sekolah ia lalu menghembuskan nafas lelah lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut. Terlihat didalam sekolah itu banyak coretan didinding berwarna-warni karena ulah anak-anak liar disekolah itu. Setelah masuk lebih dalam banyak orang-orang memakai jas hitam berkancing dan celana hitam panjang dengan gantungan rantai di kanan atau di kiri paha mereka.

Pemuda itu berambut kuning jabrik memakai jas hitam dilapisi dengan kaos putih polos di dalamnya, celana panjang hitam dengan gantungan rantai dipaha kirinya. Pemuda itu adalah tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya tajam. Melihat ada tiga orang yang sedang berbicara Naruto lalu mendekati mereka.

"Hei kalian". Ucap Naruto begitu sudah dekat tiga orang itu.

"Siapa kau!?". Ucap salah satu dari tiga orang itu.

"Ya, siapa kau!? Apa kau ingin kami hajar!". Kata temannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya". Jawab Naruto dengan sabar.

"Cih! Bacot!". Ucap orang yang sedari tadi diam, ia lalu melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dengan cepat dia menghindari pukulan itu lalu meninju perut orang tersebut dengan sangat keras.

BUAGHH

Orang yang terkena pukulan Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan jatuh berlutut sambil memegang perutnya. Pria berambut botak yang berada disamping orang yang terkena pukulan Naruto barusan tidak terima, dia mengambil kayu di sampingnya dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Namun sebelum sampai mendekati Naruto, pria botak itu sudah terpental kesamping kiri ketika terkena tendangan Naruto yang mengarah ke kepala nya dan langsung pingsan ditempat. Naruto berlari kearah orang yang saat ini berlutut akibat pukulan nya barusan lalu menendang wajahnya dengan keras.

BUAGHH

Orang itu pingsan seketika. Sementara itu pria berambut coklat langsung ciut nyalinya setelah melihat kedua rekannya tumbang dengan mudah di tangan pemuda berambut kuning itu. Dengan ketakutan dia berbalik ingin lari dari tempat itu, Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat menarik kerah baju belakangnya sehingga pria berambut coklat itu tidak bisa berlari. Dengan tergagap dia bertanya pada Naruto.

"A-apa y-yang kau i-inginkan?".

"Katakan siapa-siapa saja penguasa kelas?". Tanya Naruto dengan datar.

"B-baik akan ku katakan, t-tapi le-lepasakan aku lebih du-dulu". Jawab orang itu yang saat ini masih ketakutan.

Bukannya melepaskan tangannya, Naruto malah menarik orang itu ke tempat yang sepi. Setelah sampai ke tempat sepi dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan tangannya sehingga orang tersebut terdorong.

"Katakan". Ucap Naruto dengan dingin

"B-baik. Kita mulai dari kelas 1 terlebih dahulu, kelas 1A pemimpinnya Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Kelas 1B pemimpinnya Sai

Kelas 1C pemimpinnya Aburame Shino, ku sarankan jangan sampai berurusan dengan nya karena dia adalah tangan kanan Sasuke.

Kelas 1D pemimpinnya Yamato. Dia adalah teman dari Kakashi.

Kelas 1E pemimpinnya Suigetsu.

Sementara untuk kelas 2, kelas 2A pemimpinnya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah penguasa sekolah ini dan salah satu orang terkuat di Konoha Gakuen. Ku harap kau tidak berurusan dengannya.

Kelas 2B pemimpinnya adalah Dua bersaudara, Maito Guy dan Rock Lee.

Kelas 2C pemimpinnya adalah aku". Ucap Pria rambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah cengo tidak menyangka orang didepannya adalah seorang pemimpin di kelas 2C.

"Perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba pemimpin kelas 2C". Kata pria yang bernama Kiba itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang pengecut seperti mu bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin". Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dingin.

"A-apa! A-aku hanya menjaga martabat ku, a-aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan seseorang yang tidak ku kenal". Kata Kiba membela diri.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli. Dan lanjutkan penjelasan mu". Jawab Naruto sambil menatap tajam Kiba.

"B-baik. Kalau boleh tahu si-siapa nama mu?" Tanya Kiba sambil tergagap kembali.

"Uzumaki Naruto".

"B-baiklah Uzumaki-san akan aku lanjutkan. Untuk kelas 2D pemimpinnya adalah Kabuto.

Kelas 2E pemimpinnya Nara Shikamaru.

Untuk kelas 3A pemimpinnya Hatake Kakashi. Dia merupakan salah satu orang terkuat di Konoha Gakuen, bahkan Sasuke tidak mampu mengalahkannya dalam duel. Namun dia tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk menguasai sekolah ini. Dia juga pernah mengikuti peperangan antar sekolah antara Konoha Gakuen melawan Kumo Gakuen saat ia masih berada di kelas 1.

Pemimpin kelas 3B adalah Sarutobi Asuma, dia merupakan kakak kandung dari Konohamaru. Sama seperti Kakashi dia juga terlibat dalam perang antar sekolah, namun dia tidak sekuat Kakashi.

Kelas 3C pemimpinnya Jugo.

Kelas 3D pemimpinnya Hyuuga Neji.

Dan yang terakhir, kelas 3E pemimpinnya Orochimaru. Dia adalah orang terkuat kedua di sekolah ini setelah Jiraiya". Jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Jiraiya?"

"Ya, dia adalah orang terkuat di sekolah ini, bahkan dia tidak mempunyai pengikut selama tiga tahun ini. Bahkan dalam peperangan sekolah waktu itu ku dengar dia membabat habis pasukan musuh seorang diri saja". Jelas Kiba.

Naruto lalu berbalik membelakangi Kiba dia menoleh kearahnya.

"Antarkan aku ke kelas 3A". Ucap Naruto dingin.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kiba kaget sambil melototkan matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu". Balas Naruto dengan datar.

"T-tapi...".

"Cepat!" Ucap Naruto makin dingin, dan itu membuat Kiba semakin ketakutan.

Kini Naruto dan Kiba sudah berada didepan kelas 3A. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendorong pintu tersebut, semua yang berada didalam kelas melihat pelaku yang mendorong pintu itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Setelah ia masuk ke dalam terlihat ada lebih dari 20 siswa berada dalam ruang kelas menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Mata Naruto langsung terfokus ke salah seorang pria bermasker yang saat ini sedang fokus membaca buku bersampul orange, merasa terus diperhatikan oleh Naruto pria bermasker itu menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kakashi-nii". Ucap Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"NARUTO!?". Teriak Kakashi.

To Be Continued.

**A/N**: Hai salam kenal, saya author baru disini. Mohon bimbingannya semua. Untuk Fic ini terinspirasi dari Film Crows Zero dan Naruto: King Konoha Gakuen dari karya Dark Rasengan.

**Lanjut? Jangan lupa Review nya... **


End file.
